1. Field
The present invention relates to a device state control method which controls the state of a device, and more particularly to a device state control for a device for which power supply is at a stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a computer to which devices, for example, an optical disk drive and a hard disk drive, are connectable. With the development of such a computer, development has also been made on the control of power supply to the device which is connected to the computer.
There has heretofore been a personal computer which is capable of distinguishing the sort of an extended bay to be attached into a bay slot and then supplying correspondent voltage power (refer to JP-A-2003-330576 (page 14, FIG. 29)).